La mejor amiga
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Quinta Temporada/ Después de los eventos ocurridos en Astilla, los padres de Clark son conscientes que Chloe conoce su secreto. La joven sabe que debe tener una conversación con ellos para despejar toda duda y asegurarles que protegerá a Clark.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **applied**_

* * *

 _ **LA MEJOR AMIGA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

El llamado de la puerta fue la única cosa que sacó de su sopor a los Kent. Levantaron la mirada de las tazas de café que se habían servido y no habían tocado para ver a Chloe entrar con una brillante sonrisa, demasiado brillante a decir verdad. Conocían a la joven desde que tenía doce años de edad y podían reconocer el nerviosismo en esa sonrisa.

Se miraron de reojo repentinamente tensos, Chloe había sido una de las cosas en la que habían estado pensando todo ese tiempo.

Chloe y el secreto de Clark.

Nunca habían dado su aprobación para que Clark le contara nada a Pete y el chico había sido más confiable a sus ojos. No tenían nada contra Chloe pero ella llevaba la curiosidad en la sangre, había sido por ella que muchos secretos ocultos a Clark habían sido revelados, y había sido ella también la que había cometido actos no muy nobles para intentar descubrir que le ocultaba Clark.

Pete había sido una cosa, Chloe era otra.

Y lo quisieran o no, ellos no podían confiar en ella tan fácilmente.

Chloe pareció notar lo que expresaban sus miradas porque su sonrisa decayó. No los culpaba realmente, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza intentando no hacer caso al pitido en sus oídos, intentando recordar como respirar bajo la mirada intensa de Jonathan y Martha Kent.

Era difícil mantener la compostura si personas tan honestas y buenas le miraban así.

—H-Hola —finalmente se atrevió a hablar tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Hola —Martha le sonrió levemente, aunque no fue la típica sonrisa amorosa que daba a todos. Había tensión en su rostro.

Chloe suspiró. Lo mejor era ir al punto, tomó valor y fue hacia la mesa apretando con fuerza la tira de su bolso, se sentó con torpeza siendo consciente que ambos seguían mirándole fijamente.

Cuando alzó la mirada se dio cuenta que el padre de Clark fruncía el ceño con recelo y curiosidad.

— ¿Has hablado con Clark? —preguntó Martha intentando romper el hielo —. Lana está fuera de peligro.

—Lo sé, me llamó. Iré a verlos al hospital después —contestó —. Pero no ha sido por eso que he venido.

— ¿Por qué entonces? —cuestionó Jonathan apretando los labios.

—Saben por qué —replicó —. Es por Clark.

Ambos se miraron, era como si sus peores temores hubiesen cobrado vida. Chloe era consciente de quién era y todo lo que había hecho esos años, esa caza de brujas contra cualquier infectado de los meteoritos, esa brutalidad contra cualquiera que guardara un secreto o fuera extraño. En algún lugar de su interior tras haber despertado a la realidad, tras ver a su mejor amigo (el chico al que amaba) levantar un auto con sus manos y correr a la velocidad del sonido, ella esperaba algún tipo de castigo por todos sus anteriores actos.

Quizá ver a los padres de Clark, las personas a las que más respetaba y admiraba, mirarla como si fuera una extraña era parte de ese castigo. Habían pasado horas, la locura de Clark había sido revertida, todo estaba en su sitio y toda la preocupación de ellos finalmente se enfocaba en el único punto que quedaba.

Ella.

Chloe era una joven vivaz, curiosa y directa, a veces incluso pecaba de entrometida y grosera, o al menos así había sido hasta el día en que Alicia le puso la verdad en bandeja de plata, cuando comprendió todo lo que hacía al ver a una persona que amaba ser parte del mundo que ella criticaba y denigraba. Lentamente, sin que ella misma lo notara, su curiosidad y su bravuconería habían echado anclas, su insaciable sed de saber cuánto pudiera había hallado un alto, aunque los Kent no lo sabían, y sentada frente a ellos, no sabía muy bien cómo explicárselos. Siempre se había caracterizado por no dudar y tener las respuestas adecuadas en sus labios, pero nada podía prepararla completamente para enfrentarlos.

—Clark no nos dijo que lo sabías —murmuró Jonathan con cierta desaprobación en la voz — ¿Por qué razón te lo dijo?

Chloe sonrió con desánimo, cada vez que enfrentaba ese tema era como si recibiera una bofetada, había sentido esa misma opresión cuando Clark sin memoria había asumido que se lo había dicho.

—Él no me lo dijo, no al principio al menos —respondió.

Vio a la madre de Clark abrir los ojos con sorpresa y mirar a su marido.

—Ya…—Jonathan Kent frunció el ceño pero se recuperó con facilidad. Algunas personas habían descubierto las habilidades de Clark en el pasado, y todas ellas habían querido aprovecharse de su hijo. Pensando en ello solo había sido cuestión de tiempo que Chloe lo descubriera, el resto lo había sabido por accidente, pero Chloe buscaba respuestas hace mucho y normalmente no descansaba hasta tenerlas. Había visto en primera fila lo incansable y habilidosa que era.

No sabía en qué sentido esa afirmación era buena o mala.

— Pero él lo sabe ahora —dijo lentamente. Ella asintió — ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Lo sé desde hace un año y algo, y él finalmente me lo confirmó hace cuatro meses.

—Exactamente ¿Cómo? —preguntó Martha en voz baja.

—Fue después de la lluvia de meteoritos —Chloe los miró con inseguridad —. Digamos que…lo seguí a la Fortaleza.

— ¿Qué lo seguiste a la fortaleza? —repitieron con incredulidad, las preguntas no tenían modo de acabar. Con Pete había sido más sencillo, Clark solo le había contado la verdad y ya, y lo único anormal aparte de sus poderes que el muchacho había visto había sido su nave espacial. Y aun así ambos sabían que nadie estaba preparado realmente para todo eso, Pete se había marchado después de todo.

Jonathan la miró de hito en hito instantáneamente, repentinamente preocupado, buscando en sus ojos o su rostro temor, rechazo o locura, pero no halló nada salvo la férrea determinación que solo había visto en los ojos de su esposa y en los suyos en el espejo cada día desde que habían encontrado a Clark en ese maizal.

—Oh, dios mío ¿Estás bien? —a pesar de que había pasado ya cuatro meses, Martha se levantó de su sitio sin dudar y fue hacia Chloe sosteniéndole de las mejillas e intentando hallar alguna herida.

Ella sonrió torpemente a las atenciones.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe, fuera de algo de tos y un improvisado viaje al ártico creo que todo salió mejor de lo esperado —bromeó.

—No entiendo —replicó Martha mirando a su marido con confusión —. No fue algo que se puede pasar por alto.

—Martha, Jonathan…—insistió Chloe con suavidad —. No pasó nada.

—Jor-El no es alguien a tomarse a broma —dijo Jonathan Kent con seriedad dando vueltas en la cocina —. No tienes idea de lo que puede hacer…—se interrumpió y la miró de un modo extraño —o quizá sí.

—Sé que es el padre biológico de Clark, y sé todo lo que ha pasado desde que Clark pudo abrir su nave espacial. Lo oí cuando estuve en la fortaleza…

— ¿Por qué fuiste a parar ahí? —preguntó Martha sin sentir ningún alivio —. Clark dijo que tenía que buscar las piedras…

—Una estaba en la mansión Luthor, Lana me llamó diciendo que se iba de Smallville y fui allí para buscarla —narró Chloe recordando todo como si lo viviera otra vez —. No la encontré a ella pero si a Clark, había arrancado de sus goznes la puerta de un cuarto secreto de la biblioteca de Lex para obtener la piedra, pero se había derrumbado por la kriptonita que la rodeaba.

—En ese entonces él no te había dicho nada aun —comentó Jonathan con extrañeza — ¿Cómo sabías lo de la kriptonita?

—Eh… ¿Recuerda el baile de graduación y mi faceta de pirómana poseída? —le sonrió con nerviosismo —. Digamos que no estaba inconsciente cuando usó la kriptonita contra Clark, vi lo que le causaba así que…

—… lo alejaste de la kriptonita cuando lo encontraste —concluyó Martha cuya mirada se tornó igual de extraña que la de su esposo —. Lo salvaste.

Chloe asintió de forma insegura.

—Lo intenté al menos, no sé si es por el trabajo de la granja o si a los kriptonianos les viene eso de fábrica, pero déjenme decirle que Clark es muy pesado. Tenía miedo de no lograrlo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera Lex, pero…—se encogió de hombros —…lo logré. En cuanto salió del rango de los meteoritos se fue en un flash, lo que fue una suerte, apenas había terminado de alejarlo cuando apareció Lex, se puso como un demonio cuando vio que faltaba la piedra, intenté despistarlo pero de algún modo comprendió que aunque no había sido yo sí que sabía quién lo había hecho. Me arrastró hacia las cuevas tras eso.

Jonathan cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Siempre había sabido que nunca podrían confiar en Lex, aunque el joven había intentado ganarse sus simpatías y confianza de buenas y malas maneras. Su opinión sobre él había variado en esos casi cinco años, desde verlo como la sombra de Lionel Luthor hasta recordar al joven que les había devuelto la granja, a veces fluctuando, mirándolo bien, intentando justificarlo, criticándolo…había querido confiar en él por todos sus esfuerzos pero después de lo que acababa de escuchar Jonathan Kent supo lo que debía hacer. Martha dejó a Chloe y sostuvo a su marido de la mano, apretando sus dedos con cariño y algo de pesar. Proteger a Clark no era sencillo y lo que hacían nunca sería suficiente. Ya bastaba de dudas, Lex Luthor podía tener buenas intenciones pero sus acciones casi nunca lo eran, estaban enfrascadas de ambiciones y delirios de grandeza.

Llegaría el día en que simplemente todo caería por su propio peso. Lo lamentaba por él.

— ¿Y después? —preguntó.

—Hubo una luz brillante —susurró Chloe con la mirada perdida —. Lo vimos ambos al mismo tiempo, Lex me dejó y buscó la fuente. Clark estaba ahí, lo sabía y no podía dejar que lo viera. Lo empujé hacia las paredes de la cueva y quedó medio inconsciente, entonces yo seguí adelante…vi la luz, a Clark y el cristal y luego todo destelló y al abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba en el ártico, rodeada de nieve y frente a mí había…algo parecido a un castillo de cristal —había algo en la voz de Chloe que hacía sonar todo diferente, y por un momento ambos no pudieron evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, escuchado de Chloe parecía como una aventura —. Era enorme y muy hermoso. Lamentablemente comparada con Clark soy débil y humana y casi me convertí en un polo en un instante. Clark me llevó a un hospital cuando me descubrió infraganti, y al recuperarme ambos sabíamos que…lo sabíamos —ella rio —. Aún recuerdo su cara…parecía como un niño pillado en una travesura.

—Clark quiso decírtelo muchas veces —intentó justificar Martha.

—Lo sé, nunca fui un ejemplo de discreción, no los culpo por no ponerme en su lista de personas a las que decir que Clark es un extraterrestre —Chloe arqueó una ceja con una mirada divertida.

Jonathan sonrió levemente, su tensión calmada.

—Te lo has tomado mejor de lo que alguna vez pensamos.

—Bueno, que puedo decir, estoy llena de sorpresas —dijo aligerando el ambiente —. Aunque sé que lo natural sería pensar que querría poner eso en primera página.

—Nosotros no…

—Alicia pensaba que lo haría —interrumpió Chloe con paciencia —. Ella fue la que me enseñó lo que Clark podía hacer, quería que le dijera al mundo que era diferente, pero la noche que vi a Clark detener ese auto con sus manos mi mundo cambió completamente —Chloe intentó poner en palabras todo lo que lo que había sentido en ese minuto interminable, la gama de emociones, sentimientos, la confusión, el shock, la sorpresa, la incredulidad, la aceptación y finalmente la comprensión. Y hacerles entender que ella pudo y podía sentir el dolor, la soledad y el miedo que Clark había sentido toda su vida por ser diferente, ese instante había bastado para comenzar a conocer a su mejor amigo más que todos esos años de mentiras y secretos velados.

Jonathan abrió la boca pero Chloe se adelantó y puso sus manos sobre las de ellos con fuerza.

—Clark no sabe que estoy aquí, pero he venido porque ustedes tienen derecho a leerme la cartilla. Clark es su hijo, ustedes lo aman y lo protegen y yo a pesar de ser su mejor amiga ahora también soy conocedora de su secreto. Nada puede ser como antes. He venido porque es su derecho decirme, exigirme, criticarme o avisarme sobre esto. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, antes de que piensen y recuerden lo que he hecho, quiero que me escuchen, quiero que sepan que jamás le haría daño, moriría por protegerlo —susurró con tal convicción en su voz que era imposible que hubiese dudas.

Martha le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como madre y como mujer podía leer el amor en los ojos de Chloe, en algún momento ese amor había sido un arma contra su hijo, pero ya no, lo podía ver en la vulnerabilidad de la mirada verde de la muchacha. Cuando se trataba de Clark, Chloe parecía tan joven y frágil, no obstante, a pesar de lo contradictorio que podía ser, eso también la hacía muy fuerte. Escuchando todo lo que había dicho había bastado para desvanecer hasta la más mínima duda, sin que lo supieran ese tiempo Chloe había protegido a Clark más de lo que alguien había hecho nunca.

— ¿Por qué no lo enfrentaste cuando lo descubriste? —preguntó Jonathan sin mirarla, su voz extraña — ¿Por qué te callaste?

Chloe parpadeó sintiendo que sus sentimientos se desbordaban.

—Quería que confiara en mí…—susurró.

—Jonathan…

—Lo sé, cielo —Chloe levantó la mirada para ver al padre de Clark sonreírle con orgullo.

— ¿Señores Kent? —preguntó insegura.

—Eres una buena amiga —Jonathan Kent le palmeó la mano con cariño. Chloe pudo oír el eco de la voz de su mejor amigo en su padre. Había tantas cosas de Clark que eran solo el legado y las enseñanzas de ellos, y sonrió con alegría.

Jonathan había tenido tantas dudas sobre Chloe como las había tenido sobre Lex, pero la muchacha ya había probado más que suficiente. Habían sido padres de Clark esos casi dieciséis años y sabían que nada podía irse de su cabeza, no podía olvidar ni confundir ningún tipo de información en especial cuando se trataba de su secreto, que Chloe lo supiera y él no se los hubiera comentado no había sido por descuido. No recordaba haber visto a su hijo ansioso, pensativo o nervioso, de hecho había estado más relajado que nunca y erróneamente tanto él como su mujer creyeron que la razón era su noviazgo con Lana, pero conociéndolo como lo conocían ahora comprendían la razón. Ellos lo entendían aunque quizá ni siquiera Clark lo hacía. Chloe había reaccionado de forma anormal a algo que ya de por si era anormal, había reaccionado de una forma que nadie podía haber previsto, para ella Clark seguía siendo su mejor amigo aunque también fuera su héroe personal.

Martha y él habían vivido protegiéndole de todo, incluso de sí mismo, le habían visto crecer torturado, lleno de dudas e inseguridades, desconfiado y desesperado por ser tan diferente. Ni siquiera cuando le dijo a Pete la verdad le habían visto tan tranquilo con respecto a compartir su secreto, nunca había sido libre realmente en cuanto a eso…no hasta ahora. Clark no había mencionado nada sobre Chloe porque que ella supiera la verdad se le había hecho tan natural como respirar. Era algo que nunca habían visto antes, un punto de confianza, de libertad que nadie le había otorgado jamás, y entendían porque. Clark no le había dicho nada, Chloe lo había descubierto por su cuenta y no le había cuestionado, enfrentado o descubierto, solo había aguardado en silencio a que él confiara en ella, y ese silencio le había dicho más que cualquier cosa en el universo.

Chloe jamás traicionaría su secreto.

Habían hallado en ella a una aliada incalculablemente valiosa, algo que jamás pensaron que podía existir o a la que podían siquiera aspirar. Habían protegido ellos a Clark solos todo el tiempo temiendo confiar demasiado en alguien, y el peso había sido abrumador, no se quejaban, sabían que su hijo era especial y que cambiaría el mundo algún día para mejor, pero compartir ese secreto aliviaba sus corazones.

Necesitaban saber que existía alguien más en el mundo que querría y podría protegerlo, que cuando faltaran ellos alguien sostendría a Clark y estaría dispuesto a todo para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Proteger a Clark no es sencillo —le confió el hombre con una sonrisa paternal. Necesitaban que entendiera el peso que todo suponía.

Ella sonrió con cierta dulzura amarga.

— Clark es más que mi mejor amigo, algo a lo que no puedo catalogar y lo quiero, lo amo, de todas las formas posibles en la que se puede amar a alguien, como un amigo, como un hombre y como un héroe. Le he visto consciente o inconscientemente en estos años, cuando no lo sabía y ahora que lo sé, he visto lo que puede hacer. Clark está destinado a grandes cosas y ustedes también lo saben. No voy a ser un obstáculo en su camino, solo quiero ser alguien que puede ayudarle a tener ese destino. Protegeré su secreto sin importar el precio que deba pagar, hay sacrificios que se pueden y deben hacer y estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

— ¿Aun cuando eso te lleve a un camino de dolor y soledad? ¿Aun cuando puedes perder todo lo que amas? —Martha le miró con seriedad, y Chloe supo que no era algo solo por decir, que no era solo una forma de probarla, solo un hecho —. Clark no es solo de nosotros, algún día deberemos compartirlo con el mundo…y con la mujer a la que elija amar.

—He visto suficiente del espectáculo Clark-Lana, sé que esperar —sonrió con cierto dolor.

—No estoy hablando de Lana —dijo Martha con tranquilidad —. Después de todo este tiempo ya no sé si Lana sea la persona adecuada.

—Amar a alguien implica más de lo que Clark cree que es el amor —Jonathan asintió de acuerdo con su esposa —. No podemos ver el futuro así que no podemos saberlo, pero quizá no sea Lana la persona a la que Clark elija al final.

Chloe entrecerró los ojos sin poder comprender la lógica de sus pensamientos, aunque sabía del amor gracias a Clark, solo sabía lo que era amar no lo que era ser correspondida. Al parecer habían cosas en los tortuosos caminos del amor que aún eran desconocidos y solo personas que hubiesen experimentado lo suficiente podrían saberlo. Chloe no se imaginaba a Clark amando a alguien más que a Lana, se le hacía tan antinatural, así que solo tenía que dejar el tiempo pasar. Si habría alguien capaz de borrar a Lana Lang de la mente de Clark debería ser una mujer excepcional.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo —insistió —. Además no existen muchas personas a las que ame o a las que les importo. Solo mi padre, Lois, Lana y Clark. Mi padre está fuera de mi vida ahora, con una nueva identidad y una vida lejos en el programa de protección de testigos, Lois es muy independiente, y Lana tiene a Clark. No tengo mucho que perder.

—No debes pensar de ese modo, Chloe. Algún día encontrarás a alguien a quién ames y te ame.

—Si así es esa persona tiene que ser grandiosa, superar a Clark no será sencillo —bromeó.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Chloe —dijo el padre de Clark sonriendo con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en años —. Gracias, de verdad.

—A nosotros también nos importas —añadió la madre de su amigo con cariño —. Esperamos que sea recíproco.

Ella asintió sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—Me importan —dijo con fuerza.

Se miraron un momento y al mismo Chloe fue hacia ellos y ellos a ella y se abrazaron, y ese abrazo selló ese pacto implícito que los tres habían hecho al asumir la protección de la persona que algún día revolucionaría el mundo. Chloe se sintió dichosa, feliz en los brazos de las personas que eran como unos padres, pero también extrañamente miserable. Había algo en ese trato que tenía tanto de soledad como de dolor y ella comenzaba a experimentarlo realmente. Era como sentir una losa sobre sus hombros, algo que había sido solo como un miedo fantasma esos meses, pero que era real ya.

Ser las escalas en el largo camino de Clark Kent para convertirse en el héroe del mundo sería demoledor.

En ese instante era como si pudiese sentir y ver todo lo que haría y sufriría para protegerlo, era como sostener a Jimmy agonizando en sus brazos antes de tiempo, era como ver a Clark abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba, era sentir ese terror paralizante de amar y ser amada, era aislarse del mundo y no confiar en nadie, era convertirse en hielo, en alguien despiadada, era llorar por las noches, era sentir soledad y agonía, era ver su vida hecha pedacitos.

Fue algo tan extraño como paralizante y sintió que lloraba y se estremecía, y los Kent la abrazaron con más fuerza como si pudieran entender lo que acaba de comprender.

—Es doloroso, cariño —susurró Martha llorando con ella —. Lo siento tanto…eres tan joven…

—No deberías pasar por esto…aun puedes retroceder…—le ofreció Jonathan aunque sabía la respuesta de Chloe —. Es más peligroso conforme pasa el tiempo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Voy a proteger a Clark sin importar el precio a pagar —prometió con fiereza, su voz aun temblorosa pero su mirada como fuego—. Incluso si eso me mata.

* * *

 _¿Qué puedo decir? A pesar de todos sus fallos Smallville es mi serie favorita, y aunque amo las parejas que quedaron, la relación de amistad y fidelidad de Chloe y Clark con todos sus altos y bajos es de las cosas que más adoro. Siempre me gustó ella tanto y su evolución a lo largo de las diez temporadas fue genial, pasando de esa adolescente entrometida hasta la mujer que se borró a si misma para proteger al hombre que amaba y a su mejor amigo._

 _Espero que esto les guste._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
